See of Rome
Summary The See of Rome '(''Sedes Romae), more commonly referred to as the 'Holy See '(Santa Sede), was an organization established by participants of the Christian faith with eternal purpose of serving their Lord in heaven with utmost devotion upon the reaches of their fleshed forms. Much of its activity revolved around the sanctification and purification of the European fields prioritizing the keeping of proper Abrahamic belief amongst the populous, scouring and disemboweling the heathenry that writhed towards the north-western hemisphere of the Euro realm. Much of Christian world orbed the acts of the See of Rome and for a measure of time acted as the center of the monotheistic ecosystem, with much of progression based on every step the Holy See took on-to the expanded regions of the planet. Ultimately, despite the lengthy grasp and influence held by the home of Christianity, it was tragically dissolved as the capital and driver of Catholic reverence after the events that befell the organization upon the date of May 6th, 1527. Such tragedy commenced with the fall of the hundred and fifty-seven men of the Swiss Guard who laid their lives in the defense of Pope Clement VII from the unbidden menace of a Daemon portal spewing forces of devastation and annihilation, followed after was the defeat of Saint Sagiv at the gates of city who fought valiantly and furiously to keep the daemonic intruders from stepping upon the holy sanctum. Soon, after countless men reunited with their heavenly Father in service of Him, headquarters of the Holy See of Rome in a matter of hours was overtaken by satanic hand, marking its sorrowful finality as an ecclesiastical superpower in the landscape of religion. Vanguard of the Vigil Christ While still in the employment of religious rule, the consortium of Catholics held a number of combatants of faith equally resourced in the word of the bible and art of martial combat. The number of combatants varied depending on the occasion, with crusades seeing thousands of zealous god-fearing warriors sent by the will of the Holy See, while in periods of less bound turmoil saw the reduction of such a unit to that of four hundred. Post-dissolution, a total of three hundred documented crusaders-turned-priests were remarked to still be affiliated with the defunct organization, believing that even without foundation they would carry out their holy mission until demise. At of 1500's until the inevitable Sack of Rome, the number of servicemen in action rounded around the sum of two-hundred and fifty as Christian influence had soon become much of widespread phenomena in Europe and many a combatant had migrated to less theist sects of the continent to spread word of God feverishly, which proved detrimental to the survivability of the See of Rome. Among these men of the Bible, a total fo five would represent the will of the Lord himself and the organization as a whole with this quintet of warriors dubbed, The Five Mandates of Christ. Five Mandates of Christ * '''Saint Sagiv: A notable individual among the Mandates, he acted as a warrior in the thick of combat, gaining fame and grandeur through his exploits in the crusades. Specifically his deed of destroying several mosques and sanctums dear to the Islamic faith, earning him the title of Perditor Ecclesiarum Falsarum or to common tongue, Destroyer of False Churches. He is often viewed as the primary means of defense of the Holy See for his grand might and physical prowess on the field; but such strength did not see him through to the end, for the day of May 6th saw his defeat and demise at the horde of daemons flooding through the city gates as he attempted to hold off the invaders; legends state that he fought so vigorously he did not fall until the last drop of his blood was set on the earth. *'Cardinal Edmund': Widely perceived as the very face of the Christian quintet he acted as head of the vanguard for a consecutive amount of years until his demise. He is regarded as a legend among the church for his numerous accounts of divine action, seeking God's will with supposed premonitions from the Lord himself, which many of Christian faith have debated the validity of such. At the time of the Sacking, he was reported to have been reciting the word of the Lord, when an unrelenting tide of demons put the ecclesiastical prince off guard for a brief moment before falling shortly after taking act against the daemonic intruders with holy crucifix and bloody blade in possession. * Janus Ulyssēs: Recorded as a warrior of immense grit even among the likes of his mandate allies, virtually every one of the instances he has been remarked him have mentioned the likes of his blade raised towards to the heaven in some fashion; with his recognition stemming from his acts of at times ludicrous bravery in the crusades. In the demise of the Holy See, Janus was last speculated to have been seen with a number of other members of the vanguard raising his crimson blade to the presence of a massive daemon. When what appeared to be a sudden burst of light seemingly vaporized both the devil and Janus with many a historian and theologian theorizing what enacted the disappearance of the daring crusader. * Farther Elijah: Referenced as a spectacularly renowned member of the mandates and more-so the Christian world, with his speeches acting as religious fuel to machines that were the crusaders of then. Much of his fame was warranted off of his actions as immensely proactive role as a spreader of the word of Christ, with his booming voice luring the attention of hundreds to love of God. Unlike previously named mandates, he did not participate in the defense of the Holy See for he was one of many crusaders who turned less faithful regions of Europe. Once informed of the destruction of the See of Rome, he penanced himself to daily flagellation for not being in the sight of his Christian brothers most desperate time of need. Father Elijah soon passed at the age of sixty-five by natural causes. * Imperator Solomon: An obscure member of the quintet of mandates, very little about Solomon has ever been documented by the historians of the time and few of his deeds have been known the public eye for centuries. How Solomon managed to become a member of such a prestigious squadron is very much enigmatic even towards those deeply involved with the likes of the Catholic church. But even''' 'greater mystery is the title of ''Imperator ''which is commonplace among kings but never warriors, though this likely refers to the speculated title of ''Rex Cruciatarum or King of Crusades which would imply some major level of influence throughout the later Christian assaults, however, no official documentation support such theory. In the downfall of the theist superpower, Solomon was nowhere to be seen, adding more mystery to his already shaded origins and presence. Legacy Despite being reduced to nothing but ruins, the influence of the Holy See has germinated throughout a multitude of regions across the planet. Forever seeding their actions and persons in the history that would shape the very world they lived on; although the swept by the tides of time, the Holy See remains livid and breathing through the organizations established by Christian men and women. Members of the Vanguard of the Vigil Christ are as well commemorated, with many and most commonly the likes of Sagiv, Edmund, and Elijah having murals and portraits painted in their honor for their devotion to the Lord and Christ. Every 6th of every year, the Catholic church, and Swiss Guard admit new members of their groups to respect those that gave their lives in the defense of the pope and home of Christianity. Many medals bear the engravings of the Holy See crest and statues of their knights among prominently monotheist areas, primarily near major cathedrals. Category:Group Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Knights